Glee Parties, Behind Closed Doors
by FaberryForeverr
Summary: Quinn wakes up to an interesting situation.   First story. I'm not sure how good it is. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first story, so I don't know how good of a story it will be. Please Read and Review and give me feedback! Enjoy! :)**

I don't really know how I got here, laying on an unknown bed naked, my head feeling like it is being split in two. All I can process at the moment is; I'm not alone on this queen-sized bed, and the person whose head is resting on my chest, hand wrapped around my toned abdomen, is also naked. Naked and a girl.

I wiggle out from her grip, as I untangle our limbs, the girl whimpers. "Quinn." I'm praying that this girl, who has the most beautiful brown hair I've ever seen, doesn't wake up.I can only find my bra and dress. 'Where the hell are my panties? Oh, there they are..wait? How the hell did they land on the fan...? Nevermind..' Pushing my thoughts aside, I stumble to the door, finally with my clothes on, I take one last look at the beautiful brunette who I used to torture every day of her high school life because I was scared that she might not love me. 'I can't believe I took her virginity... come on Fabray we have to leave before she wakes up!' Im descending the stairs quickly and shoving the hungover party goers out of my way.

I reach my gray-ish blue Audi. It was a Christmas gift from my bastard father the year before he threw me out once he caught me kissing some girl from cheer camp. My mom let me back in when she found out he got some tattooed girl pregnant. I throw my shit into the car and drive home, I'm probably breaking so many traffic laws, but I don't care. I need to get away from that house. The house with the girl whose eyes makes me melt every time I look into them.

I arrive to my house a few minutes later, I'm taking two steps at a time on the stairs until I reach my room. I rip the dress off of me so I'm only in my bra and soiled panties. I jump on the bed and cry my eyes out once I'm in the safety of my room. It's about 2 hours later when I can't cry anymore and fall into a slumber.'

_"Come on Quinn, I need to show you something." She whispers in my ear, lips ghosting the shell of my ear. Shivers run down my spine and I hastily, but clumsily follow her up the stairs. Her room is bright yellow, with posters from numerous Broadway musicals adorning the walls. The door closes and I'm pushed against it. Her plump lips attack mine and I can't stop, nor do I want too. With every push and pull of our lips I feel my panties getting damper and damper. I slowly glide my tongue across her bottom lip. She moans and opens her mouth, giving me access. When our tongues meet for the first time, it's like fireworks on the Fourth of July. 'Wow, how cliché.' _

_We battle for dominance and she relents. Her hands running through my shaggy blonde hair as I lay mine on her amazing ass. I swipe my tongue against the back of her teeth and -oh fuck- she emits the sexiest sound I've ever heard. My hips are now bucking against hers, begging for something. anything. I'm dragged across her room to the four-poster bed. Clothes are pulled off in a hurry. "Quinn, you're beautiful." she says, sucking on my neck. I'm rocking my hips hoping for something, anything, to relieve the ache in between my legs. 'Holy shit, I'm about to lose my virginity to Rachel.' "Please, Rachel, I can't take the teasing.." She leaves my neck with a pop and there's no doubt going to be a hickey there later. I can feel her licking and nipping down my chest. My nipples are hard as rock and she takes one into her mouth, left hand rolling the other swollen bud between her pointer-finger and thumb. "Sweet Jesus..." I manage to breathe out. She gracefully slides down my aroused body. She's moving my folds out of the way when I say, "Rachel, you don't have to do that If you don't wan..- holy mother fucking god! Don't stop! Shit!"_

_ I can feel her smirk as she swipes her tongue through my soaking pussy hearing my command she removes her face from the place I needed her most. "Oh really? Do you think you're in the position to tell me what to do?" _

_"Baby, please I'm sorry. I'll do anything you want, just please make me cum!"_

_ "As you wish, Miss Fabray." she mocks, then gets back to work._

_ My hands immediately fly to her hair, keeping her at my aching pussy. The only sounds in the room are my loud moans and groans sure to be heard by the Glee Club down stairs, and the slurping sounds her magnificent tongue is producing as it flicks my throbbing clit. "R-rach, I'm so close...o-h god, soooo close." She's tracing the letters 'M-I-N-E' and as she does that I combust, "FUCK RACHEEEEEEEELLLLLL! OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING!_"

I jolt awake and there's a throbbing in my legs, I look to my right and see the alarm clock blaring 2:30 PM. The ache between my thighs is unbearable and I shove my hand down my panties, with thoughts of me humping Rachel's thigh as I rub my clit. "Oh god Rachel, that feels sooo good."

As I'm moments away from cumming, I hear a moan unlike mine. Popping my eyes open, I look to my left and by my closed door, there standing in her normal Rachel Berry clothes animal sweater and all, is Rachel. I scramble to get out of my bed, (once my hand is out of my panties of course) and address the beautiful girl in front of me. "Ra-Rachel, what are yo-you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about what happened at the party, Quinn... I realize that you might not be comfortable discussing this considering our previous history, but last night I felt fireworks and I couldn't ignore the fact that I've liked you since I layed eyes on you. I'm sorry for pretty much forcing you to participate..." I'm trying to process what's going on right now, but all that's going through my mind is 'Rachel Berry likes you!' I didn't realize how long I've been staring at her in shock until I hear her fragil voice. "Right.. well umm, I guess, I guess, I'll just g-go.. goodbye, Quinn.."

"Wait, Rachel!" I grasp her arm before she has a chance to leave my room. "I'm sorry I just couldn't believe you like me, I mean... I've liked you since sophomore year."

"R-really?" I nod with an affirmative. "Then w-why did you run out? I woke up when I heard a slam and you weren't there.."

"Rach, I left because I thought you were going to say us... doing what we did... was a mistake. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay.. but do you really mean it? That you like me?" She asks with hope.

"Of course I lo-like you Rachel, you're the most talented, beautiful, women I have ever seen, but you're more than that too.." Shit, hopefully she won't catch my slip up. She does a cute little dance, then remembers where she is and straightens up.

"Oh! Well, um.. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to goonadateandbemygirlfriend?" She asks scratching her head in an adorable, yet sexy kind of way.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I question, even though I heard her clearly the first time.

"Quinn, would you do the honor of being my girlfriend and accompanying me to a date next Friday night?" She shakily repeats.

"I would love to." I reply, kissing her, this is our first kiss as a couple and the fireworks return and so does the ache between my thighs as our tongues are added to this rapidly heating kiss.

"I don't know if it's too soon for you but, would you maybe want to continue what we were doing last night?" She whispers this against my ear, her hot breath causing me to moan.

"I thought you'd never ask." I say slightly out of breathe before pushing her on the bed. I straddle her and rub our thinly covered pussies together. "It's my turn now, baby."


	2. Chapter 2

AN Hey, thanks for reviews and favorites! PM me some prompts if you want for me to write some!


End file.
